A New Beginning
by Tennis'N'Writing'N'Music
Summary: This is about twins who find out so much in so little time. They are demigods but there is something different about thses twins but what will you find out read and review please :
1. The Adventure begins

My life has never been normal..I don't know why but i had a dream that said i will soon find out.

my name is marina robinson and i'm 14. We mom lives in a small town in texas called Anderson, and i've never known my dad. Mom never talks about him, but i here her cry at night. I have a brother too, Jackson, he's my twin. We are considered "bad children" I guess i understand by how much trouble we get into. We can't help it we just do it.

Someone knocked on the door so I answered, I first saw Jason, then sheriff lester and deputy Butch. "Is your mom home Marina?" Like i said it's a small town, and i was a troubled child that their kept an eye on.

"Yeah I'll go getter. MOM!" I gave him a smile and he gave me "The Eye."

Mom came from the kitchen, "Who is it?" SHe looked up with a dissapointed look on her face. "WhaT happened?" She said in the sweetest voice she could put on.

"Jackson here, tries to steal a kid's Nintindo DS. It was laying beside a kid in the store so he picked it up. He woulda gotten away with it, but we were driving by and we saw the little kid crying. He's the stevens kid. The kid didn't see him take it but when he turned around it was gone. We found jason here walkin down the street, so we asked what he was doin, then he confesed right there, so we are gonna let him get away with it this time." There was somethin in the sheriffs voice that I didn't like.

"I am so sorry sir. I will make sure he understands what he did was wrong." SHe grabbed him and pulled him in. "Thank you," with that she shut the door.

She was giving Jackson a worried/disappointed/non-surprised look. "I know I ahouldn't have done it but it was just so tempting." He looked her straight in the eye not even worried.

"I need to talk to you about something," normally that ment i should leave but then she said,"both, of you." she looked at me then walked to the living room.

"what did you do?" JAckson asked.

"Well, today I hijacked the schools computer, then i got into a fight with Stacy Genny, then I talked this guy into letting me drive his car. But I didn't get caught. Is that all you did today?" I asked, I don't normally do that much but today i've just been having urges like i need to practice.

"No, I got a firlfreind. But, what really happened with the DS was i stole the kid saw me and told him to let me have he just gave up and didn't say anything about it. We better go see what mom wants." We walked into the Living room and sat on the couch. She sat on the coffee table in front of us.

"I need you both to pay close attention to what I'm gonna say. Ya'll remember all those stories of Greek gods and heroes?" We nodded. Thos are our favorite stories. "Well, I'm gonna tell you somethin, you might not beleive me but it's true. I am a Demigod. Daughter of Aphrodite. That is why you never get in trouble." We kust looked at her and i wanted to think she was lieing but I knew better."Your father wasn't a deadbeat, he's a God. I'm not sure wich God but that's why he's never around. I got a letter from Camp-Halfblood saying you need to go there now. I have to send you away. I am very sorry but you need training."

"So nor more school?" I said a little to ecxitedly.

"Yes, you will stay there until you can leave. I hope you can talk to your dad, I will jot be able to talk to ya'll until winter. Now go pack."

We got up slowly stying to take everything in. "Wow. I love the stories but I never thought they where true. And mom's a daughter of Aphrodite, AND she just dumps it on us like that?" Jackson was staring at the ground.

"I know. Let;s go pack this sounds sooo fun." I had a huge smile on my face. I loved Anderson but I really did need a vacation. I packed the stuff i thought i would need. Not sure what I would need.

when i was finished i took my stuff to the truck. It's a truck with one long seat. I sat in the middle. Mom and Jackson jumped in. We arn't much of a talking family, so I turned on the radio.

I fell asleep at one point and woke up to be in the middle of nowhere, but there was a huge camp right there. "Where are we?" I asked looking out.

"We're here." She said. There was a sad look in her eyes. She gave us a hug and we hopped out. We grabbed our stuff and watched her leave.

"I guess we should go in." We looked at the camp and walked in.

It was amazing, people everywhere, The Golden Fleece gaurded by a dragon, Cabins, a few buildings, arenas, courts, etc. We walked up and then a bor our age walked up.

"Hi. My name is Seth Mertra." He shook our hands, "Follow me." I looked at Jackson and he nodded.

He led us to a big house and told us to go in. we did and found a centaur. I don't know why but I wasn't surprised at all. Neither was Jackson. "Why hello there. You must be Marina and Jackson Robinson. Come sit sit." We did what we were told and sat in two bug ver comfortable chairs. "Welcome to camp Half-blood." He gave a warm very aged smile.

Two kids came in one looked around 16 the other was seth. "Hi, I'm Erik Chandler, and you know Seth already." He shook our hands then the centaur spoke again.

"Erik and seth will show you around and hope your Parent will claim you. You can leave your stuff here if you like." He motioned for them to stand up. "Oh and bu the way, My name is Chron."

"No way, THE Chiron? That's awesome." Jackson was very ecxited, Chiron's was one of his favorite stories.

"Yes, now go look around and have fun." He smiled and we walked out.

"I will show you around Marina, and Erik will show Jackson arund." He gave Marina a smile that could have knocked her down, but she kept her cool.

All of a sudden There was a light. And Erik and Seth gasped. The light was a green color.

"Guys, ya'll have just been claimed."

but by who? who do you think comment and maye ill tell you :))


	2. Say what?

People walked up to us,looking at the light. Chiron came out smiling, "I should have known he was your father."

"Who is it?" me and jason asked. I was kinda ecxited but kinda nervous too.

"It's hermes." Seth said. "Hey, your gonna be stayng with Erik."

Erik smiled and said, "Nice, Hey guys we got some family over here!" A group of kids ran up."These are all your brother and sisters."

"Wouldn't there be more?" Jason asked looking a 11 kids.

"Yes, Hermes was real bussy around the time we were born so there is less than usual. But hey ya'll are with us so.. Oh I'm the head counseler. I guess I'll just take both of ya'll around" He looked at Seth, smiled, and said, "Nevermind I can't talk to 2 kids it's to much of a hassle. Ok evryone go back to your chores and training!" They listened and left.

Erik took jason to the fighting arena. Seth looked at me and said, "Let's get to the tour." He smiled aand started walking to the cabins.

"This is where you will stay." The cabin was a green color, it had wings, letters, and expensive stuff on it. "All that stuff id obviously stollen, but they need practice so... Let's go inside."

We walked in and it was huge. The beds looked high class, there was 3 bathrooms, nice chandeleirs, string from the ceiling with bracelts, rings, ear rings, necklaces, everything was amazing. "I think i could get used to this. Maybe I can bring some stuff." I took a Ruby ring out of my pocket and put it on an empty string.

Seth laughed, "I think they will like you too." A boy walked out of the bathroom.

"Who is this seth?" He looked at me while i was trying to tie the ring to the string. "Where'd you get that from?" He looked impressed.

"Some lady back home. She had just moved there and her purse was sitten there, it was so tempting."

"Nice." He lokked at it. "My name is, Tony. You must be my new sister."

"yeah, this is Marina." Seth said. "Is there an empty bed somehwre?"

"Duh, over here." He showed me a double bed with orange blankets and a long lime green pillow.

"This is nice. Orange is my favorite color too. Oh who is your parent seth?"

"My mom is Hecate. Watch this." He snapped his fingers and every light in the room turned off. Then in Seth's hand was a white light. "cool huh?"

"That's awesome. I remember Hecate she is the goddess of magic. She was really cool." I said.

"hey we meed to finish the tour it's almost time for dinner." All the lights turned back on and we went out. He showed me everything, the cabins,the arenas, the Big House, and a lot more.

The honch blew and we walked to dinner.

With everyone seated chiron spoke. "Everyone, you may have heard we have new guests. They will be stayong in the Hermes cabins. But scince they are Hermes children I have to tell you the rules of that particular cabin. First rule, If anything shall be stolen, you will pay the price." Everyone looked at him expectantly then hye said, "That's it." Everyone laughed, even the hermes table. "We have not had many children come in a while so this is a special occasion. uhh..." He looked at me and Jason looking very surprised.

The room was glowing pink. I realized it was coming from me and Jason. "How can this be?" Chiron said. "You have already been claimed by hermes." The a women appeared in front of Me and Jason. She was beautifull, an ageless bueaty and an amazing figure, she was perfect. "Aphrodite, what is going on?" Chiron said totally shocked.

"Their mother, is my daughter." Said the women named Aphrodite, I remember my mom telling us earlier she was the doughter of Aphrodite, I didn't really think about it.

"Well how can this be?"

"It's simple really, Rare. Actually these are the only two children on this earth like that. They are more God and human. They are not Demi-gods, no. They are...Well there isn't a name for thin scince this is the firs time in history this has ever happened. But they are 75% God." Aphrodite said. "They are my grandchildren. have you ever noticed being able to ask people ar talk someone into doing something?" She asked me and Jason we nodded."Well, that is charmspeaking. I gave that gift to you because I thought it would suit a child of Hermes." She smiled at us and turned to Chiron.

"Well... What do we do with them? Treat them as regular demi-gods or Send them to Olympus with you?" Chiron looked very worried and confused.

"They shall stay here and train, then when the time is right Zues has a big quest for them. These children will come in handy and be very famous. Just like Perseus Jackson and Hercules."

With that she dissapered. Everyone looked at me and Jason in amazement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO bey you didnt ecxpect that did ya :) well if you wanna be in this story just tell me these few simple things about your characters

What will your name be

Who is your godly parent

how old are you

your personality

are you a freind or and enamy

I will chooses a few ppl throuout the story so you will hopefully get a chance to be in it :))))))))))


End file.
